valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Armstrong (Valiant Entertainment)
He Who Is Not To Be Named | Universe = | Alignment = | Gender = | Birthplace = | Status = | Occupation = Bouncer at Sows and Cows (part-time) | Family = Anni (mother) Padda (name-giver) Gilad Anni-Padda (brother) Ivar Anni-Padda (brother) Vexana Anni-Padda (sister) | Affiliations = Archer & Armstrong Knights of the Round Table | Creators = Jim Shooter (original) Bob Layton (original) Barry Windsor-Smith (original) (reboot) (reboot) | First = Original: ( ) Reboot: ( ) | Last = }}Armstrong, also known by his original name Aram Anni-Padda, is one half of the adventuring duo Archer & Armstrong. He is one of four immortal siblings born in ancient Mesopotamia, along with his younger brother Gilad the Eternal Warrior, older brother Ivar the Timewalker and younger sister Vexana the War-Monger. Unlike his more serious brothers, Armstrong is known to be a hedonistic party animal famous for his drinking and carousing. He is relentlessly pursued by ancient religious order called "The Sect" who view him as a demonic figure. In the 21st century Armstrong teams up against the Sect with Obadiah Archer, a young martial arts prodigy raised in a Christian cult. History Personality Armstrong is a hedonistic alcoholic, spending the millennia he's been alive bedding countless women and consuming countless gallons of alcohol. However, he also has a poetic streak, writing poems that range in quality from poorly-written excuses for poems to classics of literature such as the Epic of Gilgamesh (which was loosely based on his early life) . Additionally, Armstrong struggles to develop long-term meaningful relationships, as he knows he will outlive almost anyone he meets. Powers and Abilities Using the boon transformed Aram Anni-Padda, once the transformation ended his mind, soul, spirit, body and very existence were permanently altered, granting him the following abilities * Immortality: '''The soul is made invincible, forcing them to live out their existence forever. Immortality unties the soul from the physical body, which is just recreated as necessary, although the subject still retains all bodily sensations and functions. In this sense one is separated from the cycle of life and death, rendering their existence to be completely independent from the concepts of reality, granting them complete and perfect immortality. ** '''Halted Aging: The boon restored to him to pinnacle youth, he is incapable of aging, decaying, rotting, etc. He will never become ill, has no imperfections, possesses a perfect physiology and will never be able to die. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: Every injury shall cease; critical injuries will be healed in a matter of days. Complete destruction results in complete restoration. The effect is irreversible and cannot be copied or interfered with, they will always be restored to pinnacle condition. ** Apathy: Is fully capable of experiencing emotions, but those feelings do not play a prominent role in his thought processes. Brain waves are very calm, akin to a zen monk. As such immune to depression, mental illness, etc. ** Immunity ''': Is immune to all elements and elemental forces, being completely invulnerable to direct and indirect effects. Seem to be a mechanism that prevents immediate death after revival, in a sense it allows them to be safe and functional any environment * '''Superhuman Strength: Aram Anni-Padda''' is extremely strong, capable of using his full strength, essentially he is able to exert 100% of the body's muscular strength, maximizing the capacity.. He has ragdolled several grown men at once, uprooted a tree, and punched a T-Rex into submission. * '''Superhuman Durability: Aram Anni-Padda's''' body is very resilient. He has shrugged off gunfire, been punched through several walls by the Eternal Warrior, and taken the full brunt of an explosion relatively unscathed. Durability allowing him to use his strength without sustaining injury. When a normal man repeatably punched him, he felt no discomfort and the assailant hurt his hand. He was unfazed by an entire Warehouse collapsing on him. * '''Superhuman Endurance: Aram Anni-Padda''' can even neutralize his sensitivity to physical pain. He has been impaled several times throughout his life and retained his consciousness and composure. * '''Superhuman Stamina: Armstrong's body generates no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him nigh limitless stamina in all physical activities * Perfect Memory: Aram Anni-Padda's''' mind has unlimited storage and analytical capacity; able to instantly recall and cross-correlate any information stored with perfect clarity. * '''Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Basic): Aram Anni-Padda has received very little training if at all, but experience has made him a very competent fighter. He has held his own against the Eternal Warrior and has fought Bloodshot and a fully-powered Archer to a standstill, respectively. Equipment * Armstrong's Satchel Notes Appearances Gallery Cover Art File:Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 2 Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 2 Zircher Variant Textless.jpg|''Archer & Armstrong'' (Volume 2) #2 Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 4 Doe Variant Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 5 Braithwaite Variant Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 14 Walsh Variant Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 19 Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 19 Molina Variant Textless.jpg|''Archer & Armstrong'' (Volume 2) #19 AA 001 VARIANT JIMENEZ-TL.jpg|' ' ( ) A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 4 Silas Variant Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) ARM 001 COVER-A ANDRASOFSZKY TEXTLESS.jpg|' ' ( ) Panels Armstrong Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-1 001.jpg Armstrong Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-2 001.jpg Armstrong Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-2 002.jpg Armstrong Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-2 004.jpg Armstrong Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-4 001.jpg Armstrong Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-5 001.jpg Armstrong Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-8 001.jpg Armstrong Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-12 001.jpg Armstrong Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-12 002.jpg Armstrong Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-13 001.jpg Armstrong Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-15 001.jpg Armstrong Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-18 001.jpg Armstrong Bloodshot-and-HARD-Corps-v1-20 001.jpg HARD Corps Bloodshot-and-HARD-Corps-v1-20 002.jpg Armstrong Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-19 001.jpg Armstrong Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-19 002.jpg Armstrong Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-19 003.jpg Armstrong Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-19 004.jpg Armstrong Bloodshot-and-HARD-Corps-v1-21 001.jpg Bloodshot Bloodshot-and-HARD-Corps-v1-21 001.jpg Armstrong Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-22 001.jpg Armstrong Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-25 001.jpg Quotes References External links Category:Archer & Armstrong Category:Immortality Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Overweight Characters Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat